Truth or Dare?
by LunaAriana
Summary: Sora is over Riku's house one day while the power goes out. To keep themselves entertained, the boys decide to play truth or dare. However, Riku decides to give Sora a very interesting dare... RikuxSora YAOI Hope you enjoy it!


So, this is my first Kingdom Hearts story, but I've been in love with the game and the characters for a long time and I've been meaning to write a story. So, here is the product of my unbridled creativity, or perhaps just boredom. But that's for you to decide. : Enjoy!

* * *

"Yes, yes, YES! I'm gonna…."

"RAWR"

"Wooooh, beat you again Sora!"

"Awww, come on Rikuuuu……." Sora pouted as he cooed the last syllable of Riku's name.

"Just face it Sora, you can't beat me." Riku gloated. Sora pouted again and turned off the game counsel. Riku dropped his controller onto the floor and watched Sora plop down onto the bed beside him. Out of habit, he tucked his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Riku turned and looked out the window, watching the raindrops slide ever so gracefully down the glass. He glanced over at Riku, admiring the red ribbon he used to throw his hair into a makeshift pony. For most guys, having their hair pulled back looked terrible, but somehow, Riku could pull off the long red ribbon. Very well.

Sora jumped up as the large crack of thunder shook the house. He clutched his chest, trying to slow his frantic breathing.

"Wow Sora, you should have seen how far you jumped!"

"Shut your…" Sora was interrupted by sudden darkness. "mouth." He whimpered. Of course the power had to go out, it was just his luck. Riku continued to stare out the window as Sora held himself for a moment.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Well, hmmm…" he paused for a moment to think. "we could play a game?"

"Sure Riku, I love games!" Sora said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Riku mumbled.

"How about truth or dare?" Riku laughed to himself. He loved that Sora was already 16 and still playing childish games. He had such an innocence to him, and Riku loved it.

"Alright, I'll start. Sora, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Well, umm, yeah. I kissed Kairi once, but it felt all wrong. Almost like….." he paused. "I don't know, I'm going to go find some candles." Sora hurriedly hopped up and shuffled to the cabinet. He grabbed two tall, red candles along with a few other small ones. He set the red ones in the middle of the table and scattered the remaining tea lights. Using a lighter, he lit them quickly and plopped back down on the bed beside his friend. Riku watched as the dancing flames glowed softly against Sora's face.

"Sora, you can tell me."

"I….don't know. It felt wrong. Like….like…..I shouldn't be kissing a girl." Sora paused, holding his breath. He winced, waiting for Riku to lash out at him, to hit him, to verbally pelt him with every reason a boy should kiss a girl and why he should damn enjoy it. His eyes fluttered open when he felt a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the concern in his friend's beautiful aqua eyes.

"It's ok Sora."

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?" Riku laughed quietly.

"Well, since it's sharing time, I guess truth."

"Ok, ummm….have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Of course." He said confidently. "Quite a few girls."

"Oh." Sora mumbled.

"Although……." He paused, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sora said, feeling a bit braver.

"Sora, I dare you to kiss me." Riku could read the shock in Sora's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, the eyes he always found himself falling in. He admired the candlelight, Sora's eyes shining. But suddenly, the shock became something else, something more, passionate. And before he knew what happened, Sora was leaning in, his eyes closed. Riku's breath hitched as Sora paused for a moment. He smiled softly and then placed his lips against Riku's. His lips were incredibly soft, incredibly sweet, tasting of sugar and sunshine, just like he dreamt they would. Riku gently placed a hand against his cheek, caressing it. Sora pulled away and looked into his eyes. A devilish smile spread across Riku's face as he licked his lips. He crushed his lips against Sora's, cradling the back of his neck. Sora slid his hands around Riku's back, pulling him closer. Riku kissed him passionately, the years of sexual tension finally being released.

He snaked a hand under Sora's shirt, exploring the small boy's frame. Sora gasped when he felt a cold hand playing with his nipples, and Riku decided to take advantage. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring the hot cavern. Sora began to kiss him back harder, their tongues colliding in an erotic dance. Riku continued to explore and gracefully removed Sora's shirt, tossing it to the side.

Riku moved to Sora's neck, sucking and nipping the flesh. Sora began moaning, driving Riku mad. Sora slipped his hands up his back, gently pulling off Riku's shirt and adding it to the pile. He placed feathery kisses on the brunette's collarbone, then proceeded to push him down so that he was lying on his back. Riku crawled up and strattled the smaller boy's hips, noticing his arousal.

Riku reached up and untied the long red ribbon from his hair; the strands of sliver cascading down and gracefully framing his face. Sora looked up with his big blue eyes and was slightly startled when Riku grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. He reached up and tied Sora's wrists to the headboard using the long ribbon. Sora pulled against his restraint and realized there was no backing out now.

Riku smiled devilishly, leaning down to press his lips against the flesh beneath him. Sora began moaning as Riku trailed his tongue down Sora's stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel. Riku marveled once again at the taste of the small, moaning boy beneath him. His head lay to the side, wrists tied above his head, as his chest rose and fell violently.

"R-Riiiiiku…" He let out in a long, breathy moan. Riku placed a kiss right above the top of Sora's pants. He then took the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down teasingly slow. Sora strained his neck to see Riku peel his pants away from his legs and throw them on the floor.

"You know Sora," Riku said as he ran his hands up and down Sora's legs. "I've wanted to do this for the longest time."

"R-really?" Sora choked out.

"Mhmm. All those nights I would lie awake, thinking of you. And every time I saw you with Kairi, I wanted you more. I needed you more." Sora could distinctly hear the longing in his voice.

"And now, here you are, wrists tied to my headboard. And now I can finally show you, just how much you drive me insane." Riku said as he pulled off Sora's boxers, throwing them into the pile. Sora blushed as he noticed Riku licking his lips, eyes fixated on the brunette's erection.

Riku ran his hands up Sora's thighs one last time before spreading the boy's legs. Sora moaned as he felt Riku's hot breath tickling the head of his penis. Riku leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the tip, licking up a bit of the precum. Riku gave him one last glance, locking eyes with the boy beneath him.

"Are you sure?" Riku checked one final time. Sora, incoherent and unable to form words, shyly nodded his head. Taking this as a yes, Riku knew this wasn't a dream, and there was no turning back.

Riku slowly leaned down and took just the tip into his mouth. Sora immediately bucked his hips as Riku swirled his tongue around the head, sucking and flicking his tongue over the tip. He massaged the boy's inner thighs, rubbing circles into the soft flesh. Sora bit his lip as Riku took him in just a bit further, teasing the poor boy.

"R-Rikuuuuuuuu…." Sora moaned as he slowly licked the underside of his shaft. Riku took him completely in his mouth. He sucked the engorged member, bobbing and humming as Sora whimpered beneath him.

"Mmmmm Rikuuuuu…." He moaned as Riku deep throated him, stimulating his swollen erection as he hummed around it.

"R-Riku….I think I'm……I'm gonna….." Riku swallowed Sora's release as he finally relaxed and stop pulling against his restraint. Riku wiped away the cum from his face, licking his fingers. He slowly crawled along Sora's body, stopping an inch from his face. Sora kissed him gently, tasting himself upon Riku's lips.

Riku pulled away slowly, smiling at the small brunette. He reached up to his headboard and untied Sora's wrist, kissing each one before placing them on his chest.

"Riku?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love me Riku?"

"I've always loved you Sora."

"Riku?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"I, I love you too." Sora gently kissed Riku. He knew he was telling the truth, Riku had loved his childhood friend since they were kids. And now he realized, he also felt the same way.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed my lil KH drabble! Please leave a review if you don't mind. I love hearing your opinions and any criticism you may have.


End file.
